il riait
by ylg
Summary: recueil de minifics sur Sirius, Remus, parfois Severus:: 4ème vignette : pet-sitting. 5e: la Blague. 6e: paranoia. 7e: début raté. 8e: pardon. 9e: défi. 10e: devoir. 11e: Bill, nouvelle meute. MàJ, 12e: liberté. ::légers RL/SB, SB/SS, RL/SS, RL/BW:
1. RemusSirius, son rire

**Titre :** il riait  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Personnage/Couple :** Remus Lupin, léger Remus/Sirius  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** JKR, encore et toujours.

pour Plume de Plomb/Skuld46, Sirius et Remus, prompt : "rire"  
(160 mots, triste malgré le prompt éè)

o

Ils disent qu'il a ri. Il a trahi James, il a tué Peter, et quand les Aurors l'ont arrêté, il riait aux éclats. Remus n'a pas voulu les croire. Sirius était un ami fidèle. S'il l'avait soupçonné d'être un espion, quelques jours de torture personnelle durant, c'est qu'il lui en voulait pour des tas de raisons qui ne regardaient personne d'autre que lui. Il ne voulait pas penser que c'était réellement possible.

Sirius était leur ami, leur frère, toujours là pour eux. Il était toujours joyeux, toujours à rire à la vie. Pas _de_ la vie. L'ami qu'il connaissait, était sincère et ne se moquait pas d'eux, ne les aurait jamais trahis.  
Il aurait dû, il aurait dû, mettre de côté ses sentiments et y penser sérieusement, à leur amitié, au lieu d'essayer de voir plus loin et de se retrouver ainsi avec le cœur piétiné…


	2. Remus, Sirius, dans un carton

**Titre :** la vie dans un carton  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Personnage :** Remus Lupin  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Joanne K. Rowling

Production de la "Nuit Drabbles" d'Anna Oz  
Pour Shinrin Namida  
**Prompt :** "dans le carton"  
200 mots

oOo

Toute sa vie semble finir dans un carton, tôt ou tard. Depuis qu'il est entré à l'école, il fait et défait des valises. Quand il a été diplômé, ça n'a pas changé, il déménageait constamment.

Par précaution d'abord, quand la guerre le faisait se frotter de trop près aux Mangemort. Les quelques affaires auxquelles il tenait, ce dont il avait absolument besoin, se retrouvaient souvent emballées à la va-vite et déplacées. Après la guerre, ce sont des affaires des Potter, de Peter et de Sirius qu'il a dû trier, débarrasser des souvenirs qui y étaient liés, ranger et confier à d'autres.

Puis par la suite, question de finances –ou plutôt de manque de finances, il déménageait sans cesse, transportant régulièrement ses maigres possessions d'un appartement miteux à l'autre, suivant ses chances d'emploi.

Les années passent, empilées dans des cartons plus ou moins volumineux, souvent moins que plus. Une nouvelle guerre commence. Il n'est pas longtemps avant qu'il doive, une fois de plus, vider la chambre d'un être cher et empiler ses souvenirs dans un nouveau carton. Et ce sera sans doute le premier d'une longue série…


	3. Remus, Sirius, la honte de sa vie

**Titre :** la honte d'une mère  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Personnages :** Walburga Black, Remus Lupin  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** J. K. R.

**Thèmes :** "la honte de ma vie" + "international" (soit : inclure au moins une phrase en langue étrangère, ici du latin) pour 31 jours (19 octobre)  
410 mots

il me semble que ça ne _devrait pas_ être spoilant pour "Deathly Hallows", normalement. j'espère n'avoir pas fait de bêtise... ni dans les personnages ni dans le latin.

oOo

Enfermé dans son cadre, l'acariâtre reflet de Walburga Black vitupérait une fois de plus les amis de Sirius occupant sa maison.  
« Souillures ! vous n'avez rien à faire là ! _Exigo abominandi_ ! La maison de mes ancêtres, _Toujours pur_ ! _Toujours pur_ ! _Semper puri_ ! Dehors, déchets ! _Ex domo abite_ ! »

Quelque part, malgré les insultes lancées contre lui et le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix, Remus la plaignait. Cette femme avait survécu à ses deux fils, et chacun à sa manière l'avait profondément déçue. Pour ce qu'il en savait, elle les avait eus sur le tard, et tous deux, Sirius sans doute plus particulièrement en sa qualité de premier-né, devait porter de lourdes attentes de leur famille. On sait ce qu'il en a fait…

« Tout ça par la faute de ce fils indigne ! même par-delà la mort il faudra qu'il me torture, qu'il salisse la mémoire de ses ancêtres ! Maudit-il soit-il, maudit soit le jour de sa naissance ! »  
À l'entendre ainsi hurler, traits déformés par la haine, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager les vues de Sirius sur cette famille : il y avait quelque chose de pourri là-dedans. Il comprenait qu'il ait tant voulu fuir cette maison.  
Enfin, Walburga ne pouvait-elle pas être fière de son fils, d'en avoir fait un homme assez brave pour forger ses propres opinions et les assumer, envers et contre tout ? Non, pas quand ces opinions heurtaient tant les siennes propres, hélas. Face à cet écho, Remus admettait finalement qu'on puisse tourner le dos à sa famille. À quoi bon honorer une lignée qui traite si mal ses enfants ? À son sens, ça n'était pas une manière de faire. Ce manoir était le dernier endroit, après l'antre de Greyback, où il souhaiterait voir élever un enfant.

Mais parallèlement à cela, malgré les injures qu'elle vomissait contre son propre fils, l'homme que lui-même considérait comme son meilleur ami, à côté de son ressentiment envers Walburga, Remus avait également pitié d'elle. Peu importait qu'il trouve ses reproches envers ses enfants déplacés -qui était-il pour juger ?- il y avait quelque chose de tragique dans la condamnation de cette femme à voir passer chez elle ceux qu'elle considérait comme des ennemis de sa caste, humiliée jour après jour par le souvenir de celui qu'elle accusait de sa déchéance personnelle, enchaînée sans espoir à ce manoir jusqu'au jour hypothétique de sa destruction.


	4. SiriusRemus, dog days

**Titre** : _dog days_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter, The Order of the Phoenix  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Prompt** : "baby-sitting ou pet-sitting"  
(proposé par Azalée pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Sirius/Remus)

**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Ils appellent ça « surveiller le chien », les nuits de pleine lune durant quelques mois où le nouvel Ordre du Phénix se retrouve au Manoir Black.  
Grâce à la potion Tue-Loup concoctée par Snape, Remus se change en un loup inoffensif et pourrait facilement rester simplement enfermé seul dans sa chambre. Cependant Sirius qui s'ennuie à mourir, claquemuré là, insiste pour lui tenir compagnie.

Revivre un substitut de l'époque où Moony et Padfoot passaient une partie des nuits de pleine lune ensemble à la Cabane Hurlante les réconforte un peu. Pouvoir attendre la nuit en toute confiance, serré contre la fourrure du gros chien bien connu, ça avait manqué à Remus toutes ces années de séparation forcée.  
Quand le loupe émerge et se voit prisonnier, pour une nuit, Padfoot a un compagnon qui le comprend comme personne d'autre.  
Le matin les trouve fatigués mais calmes, presque heureux.

Jusqu'à ce que le sérieux de Remus l'emporte et qu'il convainque Sirius qu'il est temps de briser leur enfermement et de retrouver le reste de l'Ordre. Alors, la trêve apportée par la nuit est bel et bien finie et son humeur se gâte invariablement.

« Dommage qu'on n'ait pas le droit de _promener_ le chien aussi, » maugrée régulièrement Sirius après.


	5. SiriusSeverus, il ne s excusera pas

**Titre** : et les conséquences ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter, The Prisoner of Azkaban  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sirius Black, Severus Snape (Rogue), Remus Lupin derrière les scènes  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Continuité** : la "Blague" de la Cabane Hurlante

**Prompt** : « Il ment juste un petit peu : il est loin d'être aussi navré qu'il le prétend. »  
d'après Gaby LC  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il est loin d'être aussi navré qu'il le prétend, quand Sirius présente, bien obligé, des excuses convenues à Severus. Ce qui l'embête vraiment, c'est le risque qu'il a couru lui-même, qu'il a fait courir aussi à Remus et à James avec sa blague – pas question de reconnaître la portée réelle de son geste, ni pourquoi il a fait une chose pareille. Impossible à assumer, de telles pulsions de haine. Mieux vaut souffrir de méchanceté bête qu'être un véritable assassin en puissance. Question d'honneur en plus : il refuse à Snape de reconnaître qu'il a une telle emprise sur sa vie.


	6. SiriusRemus, ces peurs qui vous bouffent

**Titre** : de ces peurs qui vous bouffent l'existence  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple** : Remus Lupin/Sirius Black  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Prompt** : Remus/Sirius, « surprise »  
pour SvetblackLupin sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Continuité **: l'époque du premier Ordre du Phénix  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Avoir été mordu par un loup-garou étant tout petit ça vous rendrait facilement un homme paranoïaque. Avoir grandi avec la peur de voir des chasseurs vous tomber dessus – et vous dire qu'ils auraient raison – puis vivre adulte avec l'idée que des fous dangereux veulent votre mort parce que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec leur régime de terreur, ça n'arrange pas les choses.

Alors quand quelqu'un s'introduit dans ce qui était censé être une cachette secrète, Remus Lupin bondit.

« Doucement, Moony, c'est moi.  
- Sirius ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- C'est la pleine lune ce soir et je voulais être sûr que tu ne serais pas seul. Alors me voilà.  
- Mais, n'es-tu pas censé être en mission ?  
- J'ai réussi à la finir plus vite que prévu. He ben ? c'est si surprenant que ça ?  
- Assez, oui. Tu n'as pas… bâclé cette mission, au moins ? elle est primordiale.  
- Mais pour qui me prends-tu, enfin ; je l'ai réussie avec un brio exceptionnel, pour l'Ordre et pour toi, voilà. Tu n'es pas content ? »

Si. Mais vivre constamment dans l'angoisse et la vigilance forcée, hélas, ça vous rend suspicieux envers vos meilleurs amis et porte à rude épreuve la confiance portée au moindre imprévu.


	7. RemusSeverus, ils auraient pu être amis

**Titre** : un début manqué  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple** : Severus Snape, Remus Lupin  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Prompt** : Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, « Abandon »  
pour Booz sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Continuité** : leur début de scolarité à Hogwarts  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un qui n'est pas Lily témoigne à Severus de l'amitié. Dommage que ce Remus Lupin fasse partie de la bande à Potter. Des quatre, c'est le moins pire, mais il fait quand même partie de leur bande et ça l'empêche de lui répondre favorablement.

Severus perd le jeu en s'enfuyant, en refusant, mais en le suivant en cachette, espérant en savoir quand même plus sur lui et pouvoir le rencontrer seul à seul, sans les trois autres.

Déçu par ce comportement, Remus se décourage et cesse bien vite ses approches. Tant pis !


	8. Severus, Sirius, non pardon

**Titre** : comme si laisser ça derrière était possible  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple** : Severus Snape, Sirius Black  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Prompt** : Severus/Sirius et pas de prompt particulier… pour un couple aussi populaire, c'est bien bête : que voulez-vous faire d'original dans ce cas ?  
résultat j'ai piqué "pardonner/impossible/en avant" ailleurs et tant pis pour le reste.

**Continuité** : tome 5  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

On dit qu'il faut savoir pardonner les erreurs des autres et les siennes propres et aller de l'avant, ne pas rester bloqué sur un échec. On dit aussi qu'il est normal de ne pas aimer tous ses collègues, tant qu'on arrive à travailler avec eux dans un respect mutuel.

Mais pour que Sirius accepte de voir Snape entrer dans l'Ordre, et pour que Severus accepte de considérer Black comme une personne humaine, la route est encore longue. Ce qu'il y a encore à pardonner entre eux, c'est tout bonnement impossible dans l'état actuel des choses. C'est bien trop dur.


	9. James, Sirius, même pas cap' !

**Titre** : même pas cap' !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages **: les Marauders  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. R.

**Prompt** : « Piège en eaux troubles » d'après Isil  
pour la case n°21 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « Sirius et Remus » bon, ça a dérapé

**Continuité** : du temps de leur 5ème/6ème année à Hogwarts  
**Nombre de mots** : 222

oOo

« Pas cap' d'aller nager dans le lac avec le calamar géant ! » a lancé une fois James, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. Évidemment, Sirius l'a pris au mot.  
« Chiche. Moi j'ai pas peur, j'y vais. »

Sirius se défait ostentatoirement de ses robes, invitant les élèves de genre féminin à profiter du spectacle de son torse splendide et de ses caleçons ordinaires mais bien blancs, hein, pas comme ceux d'un certain Snivellus... et quand il est certain d'avoir attiré l'attention de tout le monde s'en va donc piquer une tête dans le lac. Il se laisse même exprès couler entre deux eaux dans un bassin boueux sous l'ombre d'un saule, pour voir ce qui arrivera.

Heh non, ça n'est pas suicidaire de sa part, c'est _téméraire_, affirme-t-il. Il se rit du danger. Et puis ça fera flipper les copains restés sur la rive et leur réaction sera toujours intéressante à voir.  
À sa grande déception toutefois, arrivé à bout de souffle et forcé de refaire surface – il ne va pas non plus faire exprès de se noyer pour de bon ! - il ne lui est rien arrivé d'extraordinaire. Pas de sirènes, pas de calamar géant, à peine un bout très banal d'algue à demi décomposée.

Bah, ils réessaieront une autre fois ! Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour lancer des défis stupides, dans leur groupe...


	10. James, Sirius, Severus, un essai

**Titre** : l'âge ingrat…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages** : Severus Snape et les Maraudeurs  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Prompt** : « Avec tes pieds » d'après Nelja  
pour la case n°23 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Severus Snape

**Continuité** : environ du temps de leur 5ème année ?  
**Avertissements** : les Maraudeurs font ici preuve de méchanceté totalement gratuite

**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

À chaque devoir à rendre en cours jumelé Gryffyndor/Slytherin James et Sirius ne trouvent rien à faire de mieux que de commenter ce qu'ils aperçoivent des parchemins des autres élèves. S'ils peuvent se moquer des leurs rivaux, c'est encore mieux. Parce qu'ils sont doués, ils ne supportent paradoxalement ni rivalité ni médiocrité.

- Tu t'y prends comme un manche, Sevichou. Tu l'as écrit avec tes pieds, cet essai ?  
- Vaut mieux ça qu'avec son nez...  
- Peut-être qu'il fait exprès par peur qu'on copie sur lui ?  
- Genre comme si on voudrait copier sur lui...  
- Comme si on avait besoin de copier !  
- Ah oui, ça lui ferait bien plaisir si on était tous des cancres ; dommage pour toi qu'on soit tellement meilleurs !  
- Chuis sûr que même Peter a fait mieux, cette fois.  
- Hey, Prongs, c'est pas gentil, ça. Les comparer tous les deux…

Snape, de son côté, fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer trop ouvertement à quel point il les méprise. Courageux ? Bah ! Tu parles : ni naturellement intelligents ni convenablement ambitieux ni même durs à la tâche... des abrutis. Rien ne le fera changer d'avis là-dessus. 


	11. Remus, Bill, guide

note, quelque chose d'un peu différent cette fois question personnages/indices de couple ; j'ai hésité à le mettre plutôt dans mon recueil Weasley ("ah maman si tu savais !", /s/6017863/ ) ; qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

**Titre : **un membre de sa meute (ou pas)  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couples : **Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley ; mention de Bill/Fleur  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **je crois que quelqu'un, une fois, m'avait demandé du non-Remus/Fred et en fait ça ne marchait tellement pas que je suis partie sur autre chose  
**Nombre de mots : **230

oOo

Bill est quelque chose de jamais vu avant. Il est toujours humain. Certes, les loups-garous sont tous humains, à la base, ils ont juste ce quelque chose en plus. Mais Bill ne subira pas la Métamorphose. Les morsures de Fenris l'ont défiguré, ont saccagé son beau visage. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.  
Remus, lui, n'a jamais été « beau ». La morsure de Fenris l'en a empêché ; la fatigue altère ses traits depuis toujours et l'a vieilli prématurément.

Remus veille sur Bill, fait de son mieux pour expliquer ses blessures, soulager ses souffrances, physique et morale, et l'inquiétude de sa famille, l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Il s'y sent obligé, parce qu'il est le mieux placé pour cela, et parce qu'un étrange lien les relie, à travers cette morsure. Il s'en sent responsable, comme si être loup-garou lui-même le rendait coupable des exactions de ses pairs. Les préjugés ont la vie dure, jusque chez les victimes…

Au final, il ne peut, tout de même, pas chercher à en profiter. Si fasciné qu'il soit, il fait la part des choses et garde ses distances.  
Consciencieusement, il l'aide à se définir comme humain et se distancer de ce que le Loup a voulu faire de lui. Puis il le laisse retourner vers Fleur, plutôt que de tenter de le garder auprès de lui comme Fenris aurait pu le faire.


	12. Remus, Marauders, pleine lune en fête

**Titre **: à poil dans la forêt **  
Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: Harry Potter  
**Personnage** : Remus Lupin  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling, sauf le titre emprunté, à un album du Naheulband

**Prompts **: pour un mème d'écriture participative : je demande aux gens de me citer quatre fandoms et pour chaque, j'écris une ficlet sur mon personnage préféré (été '11),  
proposé par Dilly ;  
co-écrit pour le défi #163, « fête » sur hp 100 mots (4 août '11)

**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Les Muggles ont des méconceptions _bizarres_ quant aux sorciers. Qu'ils feraient la fête à chaque pleine lune et danseraient nus dans les bois, par exemple ?  
Pour Remus, la pleine lune a toujours été l'inverse d'une fête. Avant d'être mordu, il était trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'était le cycle lunaire, et ensuite, il n'a plus jamais vraiment eu le cœur à célébrer quoi que ce soit.

Avec les Maraudeurs, tout change. Leurs pleines lunes sont dépourvues d'alcool, de sexe et de tuerie ; les animaux ne dansent pas comme les hommes mais… à poil dans la forêt c'est la grande joie !


End file.
